


Protective Brother Syndrome

by Akabane_Gakushuu



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Bitchslapping, Cute, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, besties, brother friends, feel good fic, fem!Nagisa, protective brother syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabane_Gakushuu/pseuds/Akabane_Gakushuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakushuu Asano does not do friendship with anyone but A-class. Especially the losers in E-class.</p><p>They're below him.</p><p>His best friend Ren doesn't seem to care. </p><p>Fem!Nagisa!!! EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC!!!!</p><p>Request transferred for Shiranai Atsune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Brother Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShiranaiAtsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranaiAtsune/gifts).



What the fuck is he doing?! Asano Gakushuu screamed internally at his best friend.

He almost growled when he saw how his best friend’s eyes lit up talking to that E-Class monster. 

“Goodbye, my Princess!” Ren called as the two parted ways. He started walking the other way, not noticing the fuming boy beside him.

“REN!” Gakushuu shouted at him. The taller boy yelped as he was dragged towards a broom closet.

“What the fuck was that?!” 

“Me talking to Nagisa-chan? She’s like the first wildflower of spring! Today she was telling me how she-!” Gakushuu slapped him. 

“Get a hold of yourself, man! She is in E-class and you’re over here talking with her like she’s a friend?!” He managed to hush himself pretty well but was loud enough to Ren. 

Ren smoothed over his half-Mohawk. “Gaku, listen. Just because we’re in 3-A doesn’t mean we can’t hang out with people from other classes. Every day it’s only the five of us together. I love you guys and all, but Nagisa-chan is really sweet and it’s nice making new friends at school.” He pushed past the shorter boy and walked out of the closet.

Gakushuu huffed at him.

He started heading back to his seat in English class.

Sitting down in his usual front row seat, the voice of Teppei Araki floated came from next to him. “Hey, Gakushuu.”

“Hey,” he replied, still not in a good mood. Teppei didn’t really say anything else for the rest of class.

Afterwards was lunch, so Teppei walked alongside him while on the way to the cafeteria. Ren was nose-deep in his bento when they got there.

The table the Five Virtuosos usually sat at only had three of its occupants for lunch today. “Where are the others?” Gakushuu asked when the silence became too much.

Ren looked up, seemingly just now realizing there were only three of the five there.

Teppei glanced up lazily, “They’re in the library tutoring some students.”

“O-Oh.” Gakushuu stuttered. He looked over at his best friend. “Ren, can I stay at your house tonight?” 

“‘Course. Sorry about not shutting up this morning.”

“No. Don’t apologize. I overreacted. I shouldn’t hold you to just us.”

“Wow…did the great Gakushuu Asano just apologize to me? Oh how my heart flutters in blessed breezes!”

“STOP USING WEIRD PHRASES!” Ren laughed as Gakushuu quickly turned red from other students’ stares.

“Such a way with words does the king hold…” He laughed harder. 

“Just shut up already,” The orange haired boy said half-meaning. A small smile appeared at the corners of his lips.

“Never.”

Ren quickly finished the rest of his bento and stood up. “Well, it is once again time for Mathematics! If only I could hold the intellect to tutor more beautiful damsels like the Great One!” Ren winked. 

“You wish.” 

Mathematics and the rest of the subjects flew by. Gakushuu switched out his shoes before heading towards his father’s office. He had to take a deep breath before knocking.

“Come in,” was heard from the other side of the door. Sucking in, the orange haired teen faced his father.

“What have you come to tell me?”

“I am going to Ren’s house tonight, so I will not be home tonight.” He stared at the back of the black office chair.

“Alright, but make sure your grades do not falter once tomorrow.” Gakuho Asano answered with a threat in his voice. 

Gakushuu again felt like there were centipedes crawling on his skin from that tone. It was always like that with his father.

The feeling always put him on edge. He left without another breath. 

Ren was waiting outside, leaning against the opposite wall. “Ready?” He asked as Gakushuu joined him.

“Yes, please get me away from this office.” They started to walk outside the school building. “I swear he has mental problems.” He said about his father. 

“Well, yeah I mean yours have to come from somewhere.”

“Fuck you.” Gakushuu walked faster.

Unfortunately, Ren had longer legs so he had no problem catching up with the shorter. 

“I can catch up with you and we are going to my house anyway.” He smirked as the shorter growled. 

“Why do I even put up with you?”

“Because why not?” 

Gakushuu and Ren pulled off their shoes in front of Ren’s mansion, and went straight up to the boy’s room.

Both collapsed on the queen sized bed. Gakushuu had face planted onto the covers, his mind wandering back to this morning.

He sat up, “Hey, so why did you start talking to Nagisa?”

“Well, I saw she was getting bullied by some punks from 3-D so I stopped them. I didn’t know what class she was in until we started talking though. But it was really nice talking to her and now I am her honorary ‘Older Brother.’ I called her my Princess today because she was wearing a cute dress.”

“Oh.”

“You would like her, Gaku. We all need to get this stupid bad idea about 3-E out of our heads. It’s preventing us from making friends and meeting some cuties.”

“Father is so insane about it, though. We could cause serious trouble if the two of us became supporters of 3-E; especially because Akabane’s in there.” Gakushuu wormed, the feeling of centipedes returned.

He mashed his face in a pillow.

“Give her a chance over the next few days. We can just protect her then. You’ll come around, I’m sure of it.” The boy winked at the pillow.

Over the next week, Nagisa wormed her way into Gakushuu’s heart.

She even brought him a bento for lunch one day, (It was the best goddamn food he’s ever tasted). 

Ren laughed at him all through lunch the day when he heard Gakushuu say ‘Princess Nagisa’ as she left to go the satellite campus.

She gave him a warm smile that made his heart swell with pride. 

He and Ren were the best goddamn older brothers.


End file.
